


Primavera ven

by Dryadeh



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Katniss Everdeen la esperanza huele a pan recién hecho. SPOILERS DE SINSAJO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primavera ven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/gifts).



> En cuestión de dos semanas, me he leí la trilogía de Los juegos del hambre. Me ha gustado pero el final me ha dejado vacía y deprimida, y sobre todo con mil preguntas. Esto es todo a lo que llevo dándole vueltas del final, todo lo que en mi mente pasó pero Collins no se molestó en contarnos porque tenía prisa en acabar el libro o le daba pereza, quién sabe.
> 
> Lo he escrito en parte como terapia, en parte como regalo para Shiorita, gran fan de la saga que lo pidió para el San_drabbletin (LJ). Pero espero que, si le dais una oportunidad, os guste :)

**Primavera ven**

Katniss abrió los ojos al percibir el olor del pan recién hecho. Al principio había sido un aroma muy tenue pero poco a poco fue ganando intensidad hasta que logró sacarla de un borroso e intranquilo sueño en el que se encontraba en el Capitolio, tratando por todos los medios de llegar a la casa de Snow. En un comienzo pensaba que era para matarle, pero en cierto momento de la pesadilla comprendió que a quien buscaba en realidad era a Prim.

Había despertado hacía unos minutos, pero se resistía a abrir los ojos. No es que quisiera volver a dormirse y continuar el sueño, pero tampoco quería despertar del todo. A fin de cuentas, los sueños y la realidad no diferían demasiado, no podía salvar a Prim en ninguno de los dos.

Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarse a Sae la Grasienta con una barra de pan y puede que algo de mermelada. Ahora que la gente estaba regresando al Distrito 12, ya no dependían sólo de los alimentos que les mandaban en tren desde otros distritos.

De la alambrada que el Capitolio había puesto tantos años atrás ya casi no quedaba nada en pie, por lo que la gente visitaba la pradera y el bosque y recogía frutas silvestres. Katniss lo sabía porque de vez en cuando, desde la ventana de la cocina, veía a sus antiguos vecinos acercándose a la puerta de casa y dejándole algo en la escalera.

Ahora que la primavera había comenzado, le traían manzanas, frambuesas y mermelada, y desde el regreso de Peeta no le faltaba pan.

Nunca se había preguntando dónde lo hacía exactamente. El viejo horno de los Mellark había quedado destruido, así que por lo que a Katniss respectaba, era como si Sae lo creara de la nada y se lo trajera para desayunar.

Pero Sae la Grasienta no estaba allí, ni tampoco su nieta. Sólo estaba Buttercup a los pies de su cama, mirándola con sus ojos brillantes como preguntándole si había tenido otra pesadilla con Prim.

La luz del sol se colaba a través de las cortinas de azul pálido, pero se trataba de la luz grisácea de los primeros rayos del día. Acababa de amanecer.

Sin embargo, el olor del pan era cada vez más fuerte, lo suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de Katniss. Hasta el momento, ignoraba que aún conservaba tal cosa.

Se levantó con lentitud de la cama. Llevaba sólo dos noches durmiendo en ella. Después de meses durmiendo en la mecedora de la cocina, le resultaba extraño descansar en su antigua cama, sobre todo porque la última vez que había estado allí, Prim aún estaba viva.

Descalza, se acercó a la ventana. Estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Sae la había dejado así la noche anterior para que "oliera la primavera". No paraba de repetir que era primavera como si esperase que Katniss reaccionara de alguna manera.

Por lo que a ella respectaba, las estaciones no significaban nada. Sólo que habían pasado los suficientes días para que el clima cambiara. Pero los días tampoco significaban nada para ella. El tiempo era tan sólo una bruma borrosa que no se movía en ninguna dirección.

Apartó la cortina y abrió del todo la ventana. Y entonces se dio cuenta de dónde venía el olor.

Se trataba de la casa de Peeta. La ventana lateral de su cocina estaba abierta, expandiendo efluvios de pan recién hecho por toda la calle.

El olor era tan fuerte y tan apetitoso, que Katniss estaba segura de que hasta lograría despertar a Haymitch de su enésima borrachera. Aunque posiblemente también le haría vomitar.

Le pareció ver a Peeta trabajando en su cocina. Acercó una bandeja llena de barras de pan recién horneadas y la puso en la repisa de la ventana. Parecía concentrado, en paz con el mundo mientras horneaba su pan. Casi como el antiguo Peeta y no el inestable joven que la observaba con rencor que habían rescatado del Capitolio.

Entonces, como si hubiera sentido que Katniss estaba observándole, levantó la mirada y la vio. Katniss se quedó muy quieta durante unos instantes, casi esperando que la expresión de paz del rostro de Peeta se transformara en una máscara de desprecio, pero él siguió mirándola sin perturbarse.

Entonces fue ella quien no soportó más su mirada y se apartó de la ventana. Su maldito pan le había dado mucha hambre, así que por primera vez en meses, Katniss bajó a la cocina seguida de Buttercup y buscó en los armarios algo que comer.

Ni siquiera sabía si tenía algo comestible en la casa. Era Sae la que se encargaba de esas cosas. Por lo que a Katniss respectaba, la comida parecía brotarle de las manos.

Encontró un paquete de galletas en el fondo de un armario que habían caducado unos meses atrás. Posiblemente estaba allí desde antes de que el Distrito 12 hubiese sido bombardeado.

No le importó. Ahora que su apetito se había despertado se sentía como en uno de los banquetes del Capitolio en los que no podía parar de comer, antes de los primeros juegos.

Se iba a meter la primera galleta en la boca a pesar de la mirada de censura de Buttercup, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Katniss se dirigió a ella lentamente, sabiendo quién se encontraría al otro lado. Sae nunca llamaba a la puerta, simplemente entraba.

Y Haymitch no se había pasado a verla desde el día en que la sacó del Capitolio y la dejó allí. El resto de vecinos del Distrito 12, que eran pocos, le dejaban cosas en las escaleras, sí, pero después se marchaban.

Katniss había salido a dar un paseo por el pueblo unos días atrás y había hablado con Thom, pero sabía que tampoco era él.

Era Peeta. Con su pelo rubio más largo de la cuenta, los ojos azules y tranquilos y un poco de harina en la barbilla, tapando una cicatriz. Traía una bandeja de distintos tipos de panes y pasteles, incluso habría croissants.

Katniss se limitó a abrir del todo la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Peeta pasó, también sin decir nada, y los dos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina observando la bandeja llena de pasteles.

Ninguno de los dos habló ni cogió ningún pastel hasta que Peeta empujó suavemente la bandeja hacia Katniss. Entonces Katniss escogió un pastelito: era cuadrado, tenía hojaldre y un glaseado de canela. Se lo metió en la boca y el sabor la transportó hasta la boda de Annie y Finnick.

Recordaba la tarta que había hecho Peeta para la ocasión y sobre todo, recordaba cómo había bailado con Prim. El recuerdo era doloroso pero era un dolor diferente, uno de esos dolores que daban ganas de llorar pero con una sonrisa. Un precio que merecía la pena pagar por recordar a Prim sonriendo.

—¿Cómo has conseguido un horno? —dijo. Peeta le había proporcionado ese recuerdo que hasta la fecha había creído eliminado en la explosión frente a la casa de Snow, así que de pronto tenía ganas de hablarle.

—El doctor Aurelius dijo que era importante para que me recuperara. Dijo que funcionaba como terapia —explicó Peeta —así que hizo que me lo trajeran.

Eso le trajo otro recuerdo a Katniss. Recordó un día, en la arena, cuando Peeta dijo que lo único que se le daba bien era glasear y Katniss le sugirió que glaseara al resto de tributos hasta la muerte.

—Así que vas a glasear hasta curarte —murmuró y eso fue lo más parecido a una broma que había hecho en meses.

Los ojos de Peeta brillaron durante un instante, pero Katniss no sabía si ese brillo era el del antiguo Peeta o el del Peeta envenenado por rastrevíspulas. Luego se dio cuenta, al ver su sonrisa tenue, casi tímida, que no se trataba de ninguno de los dos Peeta. Era el Peeta que había ido al bosque a coger unas cuantas prímulas para plantarlas bajo la ventana de Katniss.

—Algo así —convino Peeta —¿Has atendido a sus llamadas? —ante el silencio de Katniss, continuó —Deberías haberlo visto durante tu juicio tras…la muerte de Coin.

Había dicho muerte y no asesinato. Quizás se parecía más al antiguo Peeta de lo que había pensado.

—Estuvo espléndido. Convenció a todos de que tenías estrés post-traumático, de que habías sufrido un shock tras la explosión y lo de Prim, que confundías lo que era real con lo que no. Como yo. Dijo que te había tratado durante semanas, que te estaba dando una medicación que te ayudaría a recuperarte y que si te sacaban del Capitolio, ya no serías un peligro para nadie. Dijo que la culpa era de ese lugar.

Así que Aurelius había mentido como un bellaco para salvarle la vida. Aunque si por Katniss fuera podría haberse ahorrado todo ese esfuerzo, suponía que en cierto modo se sentía agradecida. Había hecho algo bonito por ella.

—A mí también me ha ayudado mucho —prosiguió Peeta —Los he visto.

Katniss le miró sin entender, pero Peeta no se explicó, así que se vio obligada a preguntar. Sospechaba que lo había hecho a propósito para obligarla a hablarle.

—¿Qué has visto?

—Los juegos, las dos ediciones. Sobre todo la última. Aurelius dice que es más importante empezar reconstruyendo mis últimos recuerdos, ya que son los que más han modificado.

—Ah.

Katniss apretó los labios. Por alguna razón no le apetecía hablar de los juegos. Eran recuerdos en que no estaba Prim, pero dolían igual. No sólo por Rue o por Wiress. Por Peeta, por lo que sentía él entonces. Porque no sabía lo que sentía ahora.

Pero al parecer, él sí quería hablar de ello. Posiblemente como parte de la estúpida terapia que Aurelius le había impuesto.

—Cuando me choqué con el campo de fuerza y se me paró el corazón, lloraste. ¿Real o no?

Katniss sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, algo que la pilló por sorpresa. No sabía cuándo había llorado por última vez.

—Real —dijo en voz casi inaudible.

—Haymitch me dijo que después de que te sacaran de la arena, cuando despertaste y te dijo que el Capitolio me había atrapado, te lanzaste sobre él y le arañaste la cara. Me dijo que tuvieron que drogarte para que le soltaras. Dijo que después te evitó durante semanas. ¿Real o no?

Las lágrimas salían silenciosamente de los ojos de Katniss y caían desde sus pestañas. Estaba llorando. No lloraba desde antes de lo de Prim.

—Real —le escupió. Estaba enfadada con él, estaba furiosa por obligarla a revivir eso.

—Finnick me dejó una cuerda y me enseñó a hacer nudos y a deshacerlos de nuevo. Me dijo que me ayudaría a no enloquecer. Dijo que a ti te había funcionado cuando Snow me tenía preso. ¿Real o no?

—Real —masculló y se levantó de golpe de la silla, casi esperando que el ruido de las patas arrastrándose por el suelo hubiera opacado el sonido de su voz.

Pensó en salir corriendo, pero Peeta no había acabado y Katniss sentía como si no pudiera moverse hasta que lo hiciera.

—Cressida me dijo que Coin accedió a venir a rescatarme porque tras el ataque del Capitolio al Distrito 13, no pudiste rodar un vídeo diciendo que estabas bien porque dijiste que sin mí no podías hacerlo.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo Peeta? ¿Cómo podía preguntarle todas esas cosas como si les hubiesen pasado a otras personas, en otro lugar, en otro tiempo? ¿Cómo podía hacer esas preguntas buscando su mirada, sin inmutarse ante lo que estaba haciéndole pasar?

—¿Real o no? —repitió él, como si se tratase de un macabro juego psicológico para devolverla a esos días.

—¡Real! —le gritó Katniss y entonces sí, salió corriendo de la cocina y pisando la cola de Buttercup en sus prisas. Oyó al gato bufar indignado pero no le prestó atención.

Peeta no la siguió.

* * *

Se despertó gritando. No era nada nuevo. Cuando no la despertaban sus propios gritos, lo hacían los bufidos de Buttercup. Quizás estuviera dispuesto a dormir con ella cada noche para que no se sintiera tan sola, pero era evidente que el gato consideraba que el que lo despertara a gritos una y otra vez era abusar de su buena voluntad.

Lo peor no eran los gritos, lo peor era la camisa de fuerza de auténtico terror que le costaba tanto quitarse después de cada pesadilla. El cuerpo tieso, los músculos agarrotados, el latido acelerado de su corazón y las respiraciones superficiales, como si temiera que algo horrible se abalanzara sobre ella si hacía demasiado ruido al coger aire.

Entonces lo notó. Una presencia en la habitación. Venían a matarla. A acabar con ella. Quizás era un tributo, o tal vez Snow. A lo mejor algún fiel a Coin. Primero sintió pánico, pero después cierta resignación.

No le importaba demasiado que la mataran. Sólo quería que fuera algo rápido y limpio, a poder ser. Así quizás se reuniría con Prim en algún lugar. Un lugar con una pradera parecida a la del Distrito 12, donde Katniss no tendría por qué cazar ciervos y conejos, y ella y Prim podrían jugar con ellos y hacer coronas de flores.

La figura se movió por su habitación y Katniss se encogió. No pensaba defenderse. Sólo quería acabar cuanto antes.

Pero en lugar de atacarla, la presencia encendió la luz de su mesilla de noche. Entonces comprendió que se trataba de Peeta. Durante unos segundos, sintió ganas de llorar. No le importa que la mataran, pero hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera Peeta. El antiguo Peeta no habría podido soportar la idea de hacerle daño, por eso le dolía tanto que fuera el nuevo Peeta quien fuera a acabar con ella.

Pero él no intentó matarla. Se arrodilló junto a su cama y la miró. Sus pupilas no estaban dilatadas tapando el azul claro de sus ojos como una tormenta asesina cubre el color natural del cielo. Parecía Peeta,  _su Peeta_.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro que le recordó aquellos días durante los primeros juegos que pasaron encerrados en la cueva, abrazados para conservar el calor mientras fuera diluviaba.

Katniss separó los labios para decir que " _sí_ ", pero la voz se le rompió cuando formaba la S con la lengua y empezó a sollozar. Desde la conversación con Peeta, tres días atrás, todo la hacía llorar. La cazadora de cuero de su padre, Buttercup acurrucándose en su regazo como hacía con Prim, el teléfono sonando que le recordaba a su madre, o ver su arco en el hall que hacía que pensara en Gale. Por no hablar del maldito pan de Peeta que Sae le hacía comer a todas horas.

Entonces Peeta le cogió una mano y apretó. Al principio la presión era tan fuerte que Katniss sintió dolor, pero Peeta cerró los ojos y tomó aire lentamente, y poco a poco fue aflojando hasta sostener su mano con delicadeza.

Katniss supo que por un instante había sentido el impulso de matarla pero no hizo nada por soltarse y le devolvió el apretón. Entonces Peeta se llevó su mano a la boca y la besó.

Lo siguiente que Katniss recordaba era haberse despertado por la mañana debido al olor del pan de Peeta. Se levantó y miró por la ventana de su habitación que daba a la casa del chico, pero no lo vio en su cocina.

Se vistió con rapidez, envuelta en el aroma a pan recién hecho, y bajó las escaleras. Peeta estaba en la cocina con otra bandeja de panecillos, pasteles y croissants. Había conseguido, Katniss no sabía cómo, chocolate caliente.

Lo miró y supo que había recuperado un recuerdo de entre los jirones de sus antiguas memorias. Aquel día en el tren, rumbo al Capitolio, en que Katniss había probado el chocolate caliente por primera vez en su vida y le había encantado.

—Te gusta el chocolate caliente, ¿real o no? —preguntó Peeta.

Y por una vez, responder a esa pregunta fue sencillo para Katniss.

—Real —dijo, sintiéndose casi de buen humor.

Entonces Peeta sonrió, con su sonrisa fácil, la de los viejos tiempos. La sonrisa amplía, llenándole toda la cara, haciendo su rostro más afable y sus ojos más azules. La sonrisa que dibujaba un hoyuelo, sólo uno, que ni la pequeña quemadura que cubría parte de su barbilla había podido cubrir.

Katniss observó su sonrisa fascinada, como si se hubiese encontrado por sorpresa con una criatura que creía extinta. Desayunó con más ganas que nunca, comió una cantidad ingente de pasteles glaseados y se bebió todo el chocolate caliente, manchándose las mejillas y la nariz, mientras Peeta le contaba los nuevos glaseados que había inventado.

Curiosamente, Sae la Grasienta no apareció ese día para obligarla a desayunar.

Después se echaron en el sofá, satisfechos y saciados, sin decir nada. Buttercup lamía del suelo un pastelito que Peeta le había dado.

—Se quedará ciego —murmuró Katniss. Buttercup, como si la entendiera, le lanzó una mirada airada, pero siguió lamiendo el pastelito con pequeñas lengüetadas alternadas con mordisquitos.

—Odiabas a este gato, ¿real o no? —preguntó Peeta.

Katniss no sabía cómo Peeta podía recordar eso. Principalmente porque no creía que se tratara de un recuerdo. Que ella supiera, Peeta siempre había ignorado su legendaria enemistad con el gato.

—Real —respondió, intrigada —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Supongo que no consideraron importantes los recuerdos en que aparecías bufando a tu gato. Quizás creyeron que no hacía falta modificarlos.

Peeta acabó ahí la frase pero Katniss sabía perfectamente lo que había omitido. Que habían creído que no hacía falta modificarlos para que encajaran con la imagen suya que habían construido. La de alguien horrible porque, ¿qué buena persona trataría mal al gatito adorado de su hermana pequeña? Sin embargo, no había acusación o rencor en la voz de Peeta.

Más bien parecía que estuviera burlándose de ella por ser una gruñona.

—Ya, bueno —masculló Katniss a la defensiva—Él tampoco era muy agradable conmigo.

Peeta volvió a sonreír, pero esa vez tuvo la consideración de hacerlo de una manera un poco más disimulada. Un rato después, como para hacer las paces, le propuso dar un paseo.

Katniss aceptó porque no sabía cuánto duraría ese Peeta tan parecido al original y una parte de ella que no sabía que conservaba quería sacarle el máximo provecho a la compañía de ese Peeta.

Pero debió de imaginar que se trataría de una trampa cuando Peeta comenzó a andar hacia la casa de Haymitch.

—¿Vamos a ir a verlo? —preguntó Katniss, parándose en seco.

No le apetecía ver a Haymitch. No estaba enfadada con él, pero simplemente no quería verlo. Quizás porque ahora entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía. Quizás porque Haymitch se había pasado meses borracho, criando gansos en su patio trasero a los que le encantaba gritar cada vez que se le acababa el alcohol, y ella se había pasado meses sentada en una mecedora, mirando fijamente la chimenea apagada.

Quizás porque cada uno lidiaba con su propio dolor, que era casi demasiado para seguir vivos, como para añadir a la carga el dolor del otro.

—Sí —respondió Peeta, con tranquilidad —Ha vuelto a quedarse sin alcohol. Estará un poco más gruñón de la cuenta pero demasiado aburrido para quejarse de la compañía.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has estado viéndolo?

Peeta la miró de una manera extraña, como si evaluara si debía responderle con sinceridad o inventar alguna excusa.

—Sí —dijo finalmente. Porque quizás en el pasado la hubiera acusado de mentir de pena pero Peeta, tanto el original como la versión envenenada que le entregó Snow, tampoco sabía mentir —Ha estado ayudándome.

—¿Ayudándote? —repitió Katniss y hasta ella notó que en su voz había un matiz que delataba que se sentía traicionada. Con Peeta desaparecido, Haymitch y ella podían ignorarse con tranquilidad. Pero por alguna razón, la idea de que Peeta y Haymitch hubieran estado viéndose mientras ella ni siquiera salía de su cocina, hizo que se sintiera abandonada. Como si se hubieran consolado el uno al otro y en cambio a ella la hubieran dejado a su suerte.

—Sí —reconoció Peeta con cautela —Ayudándome a recordar, ayudándome a entenderte.

La idea de que tuviera que recurrir a Haymitch para entenderla cuando siempre había tenido una habilidad para intuir sus estados de ánimo y actuar en consecuencia, le hizo tomar consciencia de hasta qué punto había perdido a Peeta.

Para él antes había sido especial, lo suficiente especial para acabar casi muerto por ayudarla a escapar de Cato o para presentarse voluntario al vasallaje de los veinticinco para poder así protegerla de nuevo en la arena.

—Tú antes me querías —le reprochó, con una mezcla entre tristeza y rabia. No alzó la voz, ni lloró. Tampoco podía juzgarle por haber dejado de quererla. Además de lo que el veneno de rastrevíspula le había hecho, ella ya no era la Katniss de la que Peeta Mellark se había enamorado.

Ahora era sólo una cáscara vacía. Una cáscara que ya no sentía si no ecos de lo que en algún tiempo fueron sentimientos reales. Pero uno de esos ecos era de rabia porque entre Snow y Coin se encargaron de quitarle todo.

Ya no tenía nada.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa sin que Peeta hiciera nada para impedirlo.

* * *

Esa vez, no la despertó una pesadilla, aunque eso no significaba que no hubiera estado teniendo una antes de sentir la presión brutal de una mano estrujándole el hombro. Abrió los ojos aterrorizada y su primera reacción fue buscar su arco y sus flechas, antes de darse cuenta de que hacía meses que acumulaban polvo en el hall de la casa. Además, ni en sus mejores tiempos dormía con ellos en la cama.

Estaba indefensa ante la persona que se encorvaba sobre ella, apretándole el hueso del hombro con fuerza suficiente para rompérselo. Fuera quien fuera se trata de alguien fuerte y corpulento, pero fue más el olor a harina que su constitución lo que lo delató.

Era Peeta. Al parecer, el impulso de matarla ganaba en ese momento. No se había molestado en encender la luz. Quizás eso le hiciera las cosas más fáciles.

Pero en lugar de su otra mano buscándole el cuello, lo que Katniss notó fue algo húmedo cayéndole en la cara. Primero una gota, grande y pesada que le aterrizó en la frente y cayó por la cuenca de su ceja hasta acurrucarse en su párpado. Luego otra, que aterrizó directamente en su boca entreabierta.

Notó su gusto salado en la punta de la lengua, y entonces supo qué era ese líquido. Eran lágrimas. Peeta estaba llorando.

¿Significaba eso que iba a matarla o que no iba a hacerlo? Tenía que verle la cara fuera cual fuera la respuesta, así que alargó una mano hasta la mesita de noche y encendió la lámpara.

El rostro desencajado de Peeta se crispó al ver la luz. Parpadeó un par de veces y sus pupilas se encogieron, adaptándose a la claridad. Katniss pudo ver que tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, que hacían que la piel le brillara como la de un pez.

—Peeta —dijo, a medio camino entre un susurro y un gemido de dolor. Estaba machacándole el hombro.

—Sé que te quería —barbotó él de pronto, con la voz congestionada por las lágrimas —Lo he visto en los vídeos y todo el mundo dice que lo hacía. He visto las cosas que hice por ti. Sólo podría haberlas hecho si te quería.

" _Sí_ ", hubiera querido decirle Katniss, pero no era capaz hablar en voz alta, " _Me querías mucho y yo no me lo merecía_ ".

—Pero luego —prosiguió Peeta —luego cogieron todo lo que sentía por ti y lo corrompieron. Lo envenenaron y mutilaron cada recuerdo tuyo hasta que sentí justo lo contrario. Intenté hacerte daño, quise…quise matarte.

Katniss lo recordaba bien. Recordaba cómo se había sentido cuando le dijeron que Peeta estaba a salvo, esperando para verla. Recordaba cómo había corrido hasta la habitación en que se encontraba, sintiendo que por fin volvía a respirar después de tantas semanas, pensando en cómo iba a besarlo, como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente de él. Y entonces él la había estrangulado hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Quizás ese día Peeta no la mató, pero sí murió algo dentro de ella.

—¿Y ahora? —le llevó unos segundos reunir el valor para preguntárselo.

Peeta la miró confundido. Fue entonces cuando pareció darse cuenta de que estaba destrozándole el hombro y la soltó bruscamente, como si su mano tuviera voluntad propia.

—Soy peligroso —dijo, pero sonó como si se lo dijese a sí mismo más que a Katniss. A ella le recordó a su nefasto plan para atrapar a Snow: Peeta le había pedido más de una vez que lo matara alegando que era un peligro. Recordaba también que le había dado la pastilla de veneno, La jaula de la noche, temiendo que fuera a tomársela en cuanto lo perdiera de vista.

Y recordó una última cosa. Esta vez del día en que mató a Coin. Recordaba que había intentando tomarse la pastilla pero la mano de Peeta le había impedido suicidarse. Entonces no había entendido por qué. Ahora tampoco lo entendía del todo pero sabía que eso había significado algo.

Peeta nunca iba a hacerle daño de verdad. Ni siquiera después de lo que le habían hecho a él.

—No.

Peeta la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera estado esperando que ella lo echara a patadas de su casa y le prohibiera regresar.

—No —repitió Katniss y le cogió la mano entre las suyas. Los dedos de Peeta temblaban, todo él lo hacía, pero Katniss no le soltó.

Le hizo un hueco en la cama y tiró de él hasta que Peeta se tumbó a su lado, como un niño pequeño que obedece por inercia a quien le toma la mano sabiendo que lo mantendrá a salvo. Después, Katniss lo tapó con sus mantas y apagó la luz de la mesita estirándose por encima de él.

Y así, apretando la mano de Peeta, volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Peeta seguía teniendo un efecto terapéutico en ella. No tuvo pesadillas en toda la noche, ni en la mayoría de las noches que siguieron. Con el tiempo, Peeta aprendió a relajarse y volvió a abrazarla mientras dormían. Snow podría haber estropeado todos sus recuerdos pero hay hábitos más profundos que la memoria, que no se van ni aunque uno la pierda.

Por las mañanas se levantaba temprano. Cortaba algún ramillete de prímulas de los arbustos que había bajo la ventana del cuarto de Katniss y se lo dejaba en la mesilla de noche. Después volvía a su casa a hacer pan y despertaba a Katniss con su aroma y los ruidos que hacía cacharreando en la cocina bajo la atenta vigilancia de Buttercup.

El muy traidor se había encariñado con Peeta a una velocidad espantosa, aunque quizás tuviera que ver con el hecho de que lo sobornaba con pastelitos.

Finalmente, logró convencer a Katniss de cogerle el teléfono a Aurelius. No fue tan terrible como Katniss había pensado porque tras hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a las que ella respondió con monosílabos, se quedó dormido sin acordarse de colgar el teléfono. Katniss le escuchó roncar durante cinco minutos antes de colgarle, demostrándole de esa simple manera su agradecimiento.

Poco después logró persuadirla para ir a visitar a Haymitch. Tampoco eso fue del todo mal. Haymitch estaba de resaca y no tendría alcohol hasta la semana que viene, lo que le había puesto de un humor de perros. Estuvo gruñendo un buen rato porque la anciana que preparaba los licores antiguamente había decidido quedarse en el Distrito 13, lo que a Haymitch le parecía una traición terrible.

Luego Peeta lo obligó a enseñarle los gansos a Katniss. Había una, delgaducha y de color negro (la mayoría eran blancos) que intentó picar a Haymitch en cuánto lo vio. Katniss decidió que la gansa le gustaba.

—La he llamado Katniss —anunció Haymitch, con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si hubiese estado leyéndole la mente. Katniss frunció el ceño durante unos instantes, pero de pronto sintió unas ganas ridículas de reír y no pudo contenerse.

Había olvidado cómo sonaba su risa. Por la forma en que Haymitch y Peeta la miraron, comprendió que ellos también lo habían hecho. Dejó de reír de golpe, como si hubiese hecho algo inapropiado, como si no tuviese derecho a reír en un mundo en el que Prim no existía, pero entonces los dos hombres le tomaron el relevo y empezaron a carcajearse.

Y para sorpresa para Katniss, lograron contagiarla de nuevo.

* * *

Una semana después, tras arduas negociaciones, Peeta la convenció para ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Quería que viera al grupo de más de trescientas personas que había regresado al Distrito 12. Le dijo que cada día llegaban más y que estaban reconstruyendo sus hogares. Katniss ya lo había intuido porque todas las tardes Peeta desaparecía y volvía lleno de anécdotas de gente a la que habían conocido. Sospechaba que iba a ayudarlos a reconstruir sus casas y cuando finalmente accedió a dar ese paseo, supo que estaba en lo cierto.

Sus antiguos vecinos los saludaba al pasar por lo que quedaba de los antiguos caminos. Ya no había ceniza ni muertos por todas partes y la hierba crecía con fuerza. La pradera había ganado terreno al verse libre de gran parte de la alambrada y la gente había utilizado la madera de los bosques para reconstruir poco a poco sus casas.

Vio a los sospechosos habituales del antiguo Quemador, a la agente de paz que se había inventado la regla local sobre el número de latigazos apropiados cuando cogieron a Gale, Delly y su familia, y también Hazelle y todos los hermanos de Gale.

Delly se acercó a saludarlos muy entusiasmada. Siempre, incluso durante el bombardeo al que sobrevivieron el Distrito 13, sonreía. Katniss nunca había visto a nadie tan feliz. Pero no le molestaba que Delly fuera feliz en cualquier circunstancia. La admiraba. Para reconstruir al Distrito 12 de sus cenizas necesitaban a gente como ella.

La pequeña Poly también se acercó corriendo al ver a Katniss y la abrazó. Su pelo era exactamente del mismo color del de Gale y durante un instante Katniss experimentó un potente acceso de nostalgia. Sabía que a Gale las cosas le iba bien en el Distrito 2 y la parte de ella que aún era capaz de alegrarse por alguien, se alegraba por él.

Hazelle también abrazó a Katniss. Le pellizcó las mejillas, le dijo que estaba muy delgada y comentó que un día de esos se pasaría a verla y le cortaría el pelo. Se le habían quemado parte de su larga cabellera en la explosión en la que murió Prim y desde entonces el pelo le había crecido de manera que tenía mechones auténticamente largos y otros que apenas le llegaban a los hombros. Debía parecer que la habían trasquilado o que había pasado meses viviendo en los bosques, pero Peeta nunca le había dicho nada sobre su aspecto, ni siquiera cuando apareció en su jardín plantando prímulas, a pesar de que llevaba semanas, meses, sin ducharse y debía apestar.

Ver a tanta gente saludándola, alegrándose de verla, siendo extremadamente amable e invitándola a visitarlos cuando quisiera, dejó exhausta a Katniss. Socializar y ser amable nunca había sido lo suyo, pero por alguna razón no soportaba la idea de desairar a toda esa gente, así que se sintió muy agradecida cuando Peeta le cogió la mano y les excusó diciendo que tenían que irse a comprobar que Haymitch siguiera respirando.

Hicieron todo el camino de vuelta a la Aldea de los Vencedores cogidos de la mano. Al principio le resultó extraño. Peeta y ella se tocaban, pero sólo por las noches, a oscuras, cuando la duermevela les amparaba. Sólo se abrazaban cuando empezaban a quedarse dormidos. También estaba permitido hacerlo cuando Katniss se despertaba chillando y Peeta la consolaba estrechándola entre sus brazos. Pero eso era por las noches. Porque en cuanto se hacía de día, él se levantaba a hacer pan y no volvían a tocarse hasta que llegaba la hora de irse a dormir.

A veces Katniss se sorprendía con ganas de tocarlo incluso a plena luz del sol. El deseo de contacto físico era algo que no pensó que pudiera recuperar nunca jamás y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Igual que las ganas de besarlo, con ese hambre que había experimentado la noche en la que Peeta le dio el medallón.

Así que cuando Peeta le cogió la mano a la vista de todos, experimentó una sensación extraña. No quiso darle importancia, se dijo que sólo lo había hecho para sacarla del grupo de vecinos que se interesaban por ella, pero cuando los perdieron de vista no la soltó.

Y eso hizo que el corazón de Katniss latiera a una nueva frecuencia, y le dio la sensación de que en la piel nueva que cubría sus manos, la piel rosada, como de bebé con la que habían reemplazado la que se le quemó en la explosión, quedaba la impronta de la palma de Peeta, como una réplica exacta.

En el último momento, cuando llegaron a las escaleras de casa, Katniss decidió ir a cazar por primera vez desde que el nombre de su hermana salió en el sorteo de los juegos. Peeta asintió, comprendiendo que quería hacerlo sola, y se marchó a ver a Haymitch, posiblemente porque eso hacía que lo que les había dicho a los vecinos no fuera una completa mentira.

Peeta Mellark, noble hasta en las mentiras piadosas.

* * *

Tenían días buenos, y otros no tan buenos. Algunos días Peeta parecía el Peeta de siempre, con su sonrisa amable, su habilidad para hacer que cualquier cosa que dijera sonara bien y su facilidad para hablar con la gente.

Normalmente, los días en que Katniss sentía una ligera satisfacción por estar viva y no muerta, coincidían con los buenos días de Peeta. Esos días iba a cazar mientras Peeta preparaba pan para todo el pueblo y por las tardes iba con él a ayudar en las labores de reconstrucción del Distrito.

Eso la mantenía ocupada y había notado que el cansancio físico la ayudaba a dormir. Además, en cuanto la gente se acostumbró a verla de nuevo, dejaron de hacer tantas preguntas y le dieron su espacio, aunque nada impidió que cada día la enviaran de vuelta a casa con cestas de huevos, fruta o verduras, aunque posiblemente ella era la persona de todo el Distrito 12 con la despensa más llena.

Pero había otros días en que a Peeta se marchaba a su casa y no volvía a la hora de dormir. Decía que era por las jaquecas secuela del tratamiento experimental de Snow, pero Katniss sabía que no se trataba de eso. Se trataba de días en los que los recuerdos "brillantes" tapaban los recuerdos reales y tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Katniss hubiera querido explicarle que estaba segura de que no iba a hacerle daño, daba igual lo horribles que fueran los recuerdos que se encasquillaban en su mente los días malos, pero no sabía cómo hacérselo entender y de todas maneras Peeta no la creería.

Los días malos de Katniss eran diferentes. A veces se despertaba, miraba el ramillete de prímulas que Peeta había dejado en su mesita, y no encontraba fuerzas para levantarse de la cama porque Prim ya no estaba, y sin ella no entendía qué sentido tenía hacerlo. Esos días Peeta le subía la comida a la habitación y le contaba anécdotas divertidas sobre Katniss La Gansa picando los pies de Haymitch, y cuando nada de eso lograba distraerla, se metía en la cama con ella y la abrazaba, hasta que se dormía.

Los días malos siempre volvían. Daba igual que lograran encadenar una semana de días buenos, incluso dos. Simplemente llegaban, las jaquecas de Peeta, la depresión de Katniss, y entonces los dos entendían por qué Haymitch gritaba tanto a sus gansos cada vez que se le acababan los suministros de alcohol, pero quizás fue eso lo que les enseñó a disfrutar de los días buenos.

Una mañana de uno de los días malos de Peeta, Katniss regresó de cazar. No se había traído ninguna pieza a casa, sino que las había llevado al Nuevo Quemador donde Sae la Grasienta había vuelto a montar su puesto ahora que Peeta la había reemplazado como su niñera. Sae hacía estofados y sopas deliciosas con lo que Katniss le llevaba e invitaba a todo el pueblo, que dejaba sus labores de reconstrucción, de arado y sembrado, y se acercaban a comer. Katniss nunca se quedaba a comer con ellos, pero le gustaba observarlos desde lejos, y mirarlos le daba fuerzas.

Ellos eran los supervivientes del Distrito 12. Estaban volviendo a levantar el lugar en el que Prim había vivido y lo estaban convirtiendo en un lugar que a ella le habría gustado mucho más, lleno de verde, mascotas y niños que no cuentan con temor los días que restan hasta su doceavo cumpleaños.

Con ese pensamiento, a medias dulce, a medias triste, Katniss regresó a casa. Pasó por delante de la casa Peeta y vio que la persiana de su habitación estaba bajada. Peeta siempre bajaba esa persiana en sus días malos, quizás porque la ventana daba justo a la de la habitación de Katniss.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, entró en casa y dejó el arco y el carcaj en la entrada. Después subió a su cuarto para quitarse las botas llenas de tierra y hierba del bosque. Peeta estaba allí.

De pie, parado frente a la cómoda donde Katniss guardaba sus pequeños tesoros. Vio que Peeta los había sacado. El paracaídas estaba abierto y estirado sobre la cama, la espita de plata sobre la mesilla de noche y el medallón brillaba por los reflejos que la luz del sol le arrancaba sobre la cómoda. Pero tenía algo en la mano, algo pequeño que Katniss no podía ver.

No le hizo falta verlo. Sabía perfectamente que era su perla. La perla que Peeta le había regalado.

—La has guardado —dijo él, con voz extraña y congestionada. Katniss observó su perfil y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, y ver llorar a Peeta le hizo sentirse como en el más oscuro de sus días malos.

Pero no podía. No podía apagarse ella también, no esa vez. Peeta tenía la delicadeza de programar sus días malos para que no coincidieran con los de ella, por si lo necesitaba. Debía hacer lo mismo por él.

Así que se obligó a dar un paso hacia él y responder.

—Sí.

Peeta la miró, el azul de sus ojos borroso tras una capa de lágrimas. Katniss quería besarlo, quería consolarlo, quería que sonriera, porque su sonrisa era todo lo que le quedaba para aferrarse a ese mundo sin Prim. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Pensé que si aún la conservabas la habrías tirado cuando intenté…cuando… —Peeta sufría, incapaz de decir en voz alta que había tratado de estrangularla —Ya sabes cuándo. El medallón no, porque tiene sus fotos —divagó, mirando el objeto abierto sobre la cómoda mostrando tres pequeñas fotografías, su madre y Gale flanqueando a Prim —pero la perla sí. Johana me dijo que aún la guardabas pero no la creí.

Y la miró, como pidiéndole perdón por haberse atrevido a dudar de ella alguna vez.

—No podía —confesó Katniss. Creyó que le habían quitado a Peeta para siempre, mientras conservara la perla, conservaría algo de él.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó él. Y algo en la manera que en que se limpió las lágrimas con una mano y se sorbió la nariz, hizo que Katniss bajara todas las defensas.

—Ya sabes por qué.

Quería decirle que le quería, que le parecía tan obvio que hasta Haymitch le guiñaba un ojo de manera burlona cada vez que iban a visitarlo, aprovechando los momentos en que Peeta no lo miraba. Que era tan evidente que Sae la Grasienta le preguntaba todos los días cuando le llevaba la caza –y ese no había sido la excepción –si se había declarado de una vez. Cuando Katniss respondía con su silencio, Sae chascaba la lengua y le decía que si no se espabilaba pronto alguna chica lista se lo quitaría.

Quería decirle todas esas cosas pero lo suyo nunca habían sido las palabras, y menos cuando tenía que traducir sus sentimientos.

Así que lo miró, esperando que una vez más Peeta pudiera leerla como un libro abierto, porque nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable ante él.

Y Peeta lo hizo. Le devolvió la mirada durante casi un minuto, interpretando sus palabras y sobre todo, las cosas que no había dicho.

Después le puso las manos en los hombros y Katniss notó que los dedos le temblaban pero no por las razones por las que lo habían hecho otras veces.

—Porque me quieres, ¿real o no? —dijo él en voz muy baja, pero Katniss le oyó a la perfección y ya tenía preparada su respuesta.

— _Real_.

Por la manera en que la miró Peeta, Katniss no necesitó escuchar que él también la quería. Lo sabía. En el fondo siempre lo supo, incluso cuando Peeta no era Peeta. Porque el auténtico Peeta seguía en el fondo de él, atrapado en alguna parte, y la quería lo suficiente para regresar a la superficie, costara lo que costara. Y ahí estaba, mirándola con sus ojos azules del Peeta que le había dado la hogaza de pan semiquemada cuando ella se moría de hambre, del Peeta que la había observado arrancando un diente de león del suelo, del Peeta moribundo y camuflado que había reunido las fuerzas suficientes para pedirle que no le pisara con una sonrisa. Y sobre todo, con los ojos azules del Peeta que había sobrevivido a todo sólo para poder seguir cuidando de ella.

Los dedos de Peeta dejaron de temblar y se cerraron con firmeza sobre los hombres de Katniss, acercándola a él. La envolvió en sus brazos como una camisa de fuerza de la que nunca querría librarse y permanecieron así durante minutos. Katniss se dio cuenta de que había empezado a tararear, en voz baja, las notas de alguna canción que nunca había escuchado.

Sólo conocía canciones tristes, así que allí, entre los brazos de Peeta, compuso una canción. Una canción feliz, aunque también un poco triste. Sin letra, porque lo de Katniss nunca habían sido las palabras. Ella pondría la melodía y quizás algún día Peeta pondría la lírica.

Cuando terminó de cantar su canción, Peeta inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios, despertando en Katniss un hambre que nunca podría saciarse.

Y allí, en la aldea de los vencedores, en la habitación del Sinsajo bajo la que las prímulas silvestres empezaban a marchitarse con la llegada del otoño, empezó la primavera para Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Puedo decir que es una de las cosas más tristes que he escrito, de hecho a ratos he llorado mientras lo escribía, incluso. Quizás es porque lo empecé llorando dado que releí el final del libro para escribirlo. No sé si lo que he escrito tendrá sentido para alguien más que para mí, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Gracias de antemano.
> 
> Con mucho cariño, **Dry**


End file.
